unappreciated_pokemonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Argion Region
HOT DOG I HOPE YOU’RE READY FOR THIS BECAUSE ITS GONNA BE WILD. PUN FULLY INTENDED. Overview The Argion Region is a frigid region consisting of a permafrost-riddled mainland, a western island containing two large geysers (one being a miniature volcano), and two southern islands that “welcome” travelers into the region. It is located north of most, if not all, regions, with all of its Pokémon found throughout it being exclusive to Argion due to its harsh environment. The only non-native Pokémon are found in other trainers’ and Gym Leaders’ possessions. The Pokémon native to the region mostly consists of Ice, Dark, and/or Fire types, with Psychic and Dragon being the second most common typings. The starters[1] consist of Ruty (Grass Starter), Kirlee (Fire Starter), and Blip (Water Starter). The regional bird[2] is the Goslick line, the regional mammal is the Manaleet line, and the pseudo-legendary is the Kayah line. The legendaries[3] are Quetzicle, Sparkter, and Lunite; with the mythicals being Wintox, Lyalinx, and Sihadex. Cities and Gyms Welcomittee: '''The first town most travelers encounter in the Argion Region. Welcomittee holds the region’s lab, and introduces hopeful trainers to their regional starter. From there, trainers can go east to Lavapool, north to Crescent Lake, or west to Blizzard. '''Blizzard: The town containing the Flying type gym. The gym is run by the Mistress, and is located in the center of the city. Her team consists of Kirdee, Skarmory, and Frizze. Once beaten, she awards trainers the Stormy Sky badge. Her gym is the first that trainers go to. Lavapool: The town containing the Fire type gym. The gym is run by Cole, and is located at the edge of the hot springs that the town sits by. His team consists of Sarp, Kingark, and Quilava. Once beaten, he awards trainers the Hotspring badge. His gym is the second that trainers go to. Iceberg: The town containing the Ice type gym. The gym is run by Francisca, and is located right next to the glacier, north of the town. Her team consists of Fridgena, Hermi, and Blizzoose. Once beaten, she awards trainers the Glacier badge. Her gym is the third that trainers go to. Regional Pokedex * #001: Ruty * #002: Roonler * #003: Tunneloot * #004: Kirlee * #005: Kirdee * #006: Kirkee * #007: Blip * #008: Galliomi * #009: Murkaris * #010: Manaleet * #011: Hovatee * #012: Pebbire * #013: Infernock * #014: Goslick * #015: Goosnow * #016: Blizzoose * #017: Sarp * #018: Strangale * #019: Polver * #020: Fluff * #021: Frizze * #022: Flare * #023: Stalagsicle * #024: Fridgena * #025: Electrice * #026: Blixtic * #027: Kingark * #028: Savan * #029: Kayah * #030: Kyrie * #031: Keerlo * #032: Slithire * #033: Hermi * #034: Mimis * #035: Freezork * #036: Dimitri * #037: Eggic * #038: Psychin * #039: Psytent * #040: Walotaurus * #041: Sparkter * #042: Quetzicle * #043: Lunite * #044: Wintox * #045: Lyalinx * #046: Sihadex References 1: Argion Region Starters 2: Argion Region Wilds 3: Argion Region Legendaries/Mythicals Category:Fanmade Region